La magia extinguió la magia
by Lily06
Summary: Teme a la noche. No a la oscuridad, ni al frío, ni a los siniestros ruidos. A la noche simplemente.   A estar sola con la única compañía de sus retorcidos pensamientos. ESCRITA POR UNA GRAN AMIGA!:


_Hola otra vez! esto que viene no lo he escrito yo, es de una gran amiga a la que he conseguido convencer de que suba esta historia:)_

personalmente, me encanta! espero que compartais mi opinión:L

yo, por mi parte, estoy escribendo una historia más, totalmente diferente a las otras dos... XD

Todos los personajes de esta historia son de JK Rowling:L_  
><em>

* * *

><p>LA MAGIA EXTINGUIÓ LA MAGIA<p>

Teme a la noche. No a la oscuridad, ni al frío, ni a los siniestros ruidos. A la noche simplemente.  
>A estar sola con la única compañía de sus retorcidos pensamientos. Porque una vez que da las buenas noches a sus dos amigos y sube hasta su habitación en Grimmauld Place y se acurruca en su fría y pequeña cama, -que últimamente da la sensación de ser extrañamente grande y espaciosa- se puede pasar horas en vela dando vueltas, sin saber porqué. Solo que en realidad si que lo sabe, porque no hay cosa en el mundo que Hermione Granger no sepa. Sabe que si no duerme bien en semanas, por mucho que le cueste aceptarlo, es por él. Por el estúpido de Ronald Billius Weasley, que ahora dormía a pierna suelta y roncaba en la habitación de al lado. No sabía en qué momento y mucho menos porqué pero había algo en el zoquete de su perezoso y pelirrojo amigo que se había colado por su piel, sus huesos, su alma hasta llegar al rincón más insignificante de su corazón y con el tiempo había ido creciendo y haciéndose más y más grande el muy maldito.<p>

Lo peor era que la eficaz y ágil mente de la chica había comenzado a perder facultades.  
>Para empezar era desconcertante que ella, que siempre encontraba respuestas para todo, no terminara de entender esos arrebatos que le daban cuando estaba al lado del pelirrojo de abrazarlo, hacerle sonreír, escoger sentarse en el sillón más incómodo para simplemente ganar unos pocos centímetros de cercanía o leer veinte mil veces la misma linea ya que le era imposible concentrarse con él a unos pocos metros. También era verdad que el joven Weasley era un auténtico profesional poniéndole de los nervios y que tenía facilidad para hacer rabiar a Hermione, pero era él quien luego se acercaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, arrepentido y pedía perdón, quién quitaba hierro al asunto más espinoso con uno de sus chistes fáciles, o quién solía saltar furioso en su defensa cada vez que el presumido de Malfoy la llamaba sangre sucia o la insultaba.<p>

Sí la menor de los Weasley hubiera estado en la cama junto a la de Hermione, probablemente lo habrían hablado como siempre solían hacer, y Hermione se habría podido desahogar aunque sea un poquito. Pero Ginny había empezado el colegio hacía ya unos días y Hermione se sentía más sola que nunca, lo que resultaba bastante irónico porque la mansión Black estaba abarrotada esos días.

Bill y Fleur se habían marchado aquella misma noche después de cenar; Arthur trabajaba algunas noches y Molly estaba en la casa, al pie del cañón poniendo orden como siempre; Sirius rara vez salía de la mansión ; Tonks parecía vivir allí por todo el tiempo que pasaba en la casa; Los gemelos Weasley dormían allí algunos fines de semana y Ron y Harry, junto con Hermione se habían instalado en la mansión hacía ya un tiempo. Durante el día la casa era una auténtica locura y había un enorme trajín, por lo tanto la noche era el único momento que Hermione tenía para ella misma, pero eso no la reconfortaba demasiado ya que era entonces cuando se ponía a darle vueltas a todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, y creerme cuando os digo que no es poco lo que puede llegar a tener una chica de 17 años en la cabeza en plena guerra mágica y conviviendo con un tarugo pelirrojo y el niño que vivió.

Por lo tanto ahí estaba Hermione, tres y cuarto de la madrugada recién pasadas, acurrucada de lado con sus manos entre el rostro y la almohada y tapada hasta el cuello por el grueso edredón.  
>Una noche más en la que no iba a pegar ojo. Podría haber tomado la poción para dormir pero además de su sabor repugnante tenía algunos efectos secundarios un tanto molestos. En vez de eso decidió hacer caso de los consejos muggles de su madre. Un buen vaso de leche caliente le ayudaría a dormir. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, se puso sus viejas y desgastadas zapatillas de casa, la bata, y abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Podía escuchar los ronquidos de sus dos amigos al otro lado de la habitación mientras cruzaba el pasillo de puntillas.<br>La cocina estaba completamente a oscuras. Hermione sacó su varita del bolsillo de la bata y murmuró un lumos. De la punta de su varita brotó una pequeña luz que iluminaba de forma tenue la estancia. Se sentó sobre la encimera y comenzó a beber la leche caliente.  
>De pronto y sin previo aviso una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla y al llegar a la comisura de los labios su sabor salado se mezcló con el dulce de la leche. A esa le siguieron muchas otras. Lágrimas desbordadas. Se sentía ridícula llorando en la oscuridad, sola, y aparentemente por ninguna razón, pero no podía parar. Fue como una pequeña explosión, como si llevara reprimiéndose durante mucho tiempo.<br>Hacía ya un tiempo que sentía que todo ese peso que llevaba encima, toda ese cúmulo de problemas, de ponerse a prueba día a día, acabaría derrumbándose sobre ella, aplastándola, haciéndole añicos. Pero ella sabía que como buena Gryffindor que era, debía ser fuerte, guerrera, y mantener la compostura, por la misión, por Harry, por el tarugo pelirrojo.

Y merlín sabía que no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, que había dado su máximo, pero además de bruja también era humana, y aquella noche tuvo que decir basta. Lloró.  
>Lloró desconsoladamente, como lo habría hecho una niña pequeña, respirando profunda y entrecortadamente. Por una vez podía hacerlo sin miedo a que la vieran flaquear.<p>

Puede que por la fuerza de sus sollozos o por que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí en aquel momento, no escuchara unos pasos que bajaban pausadamente las escaleras a la cocina.  
>La luz se encendió repentinamente y Hermione pudo ver a un Ron con ojos entrecerrados por la excesiva luz bajo el umbral de la puerta.<br>-...¿Hermione?- Preguntó el chico, confundido, en un murmullo.

Hermione bajó de un salto de la encimera, se giró de espaldas a su amigo e hizo un esfuerzo nulo en secarse las lágrimas apresuradamente.

-E-estas... ¿estás llorando?- Preguntó Ron torpemente. Estaba clavado al suelo, incómodo por la violenta escena, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Debatiéndose entre avanzar hacia su amiga para rodearla con sus brazos, o salir corriendo escaleras arriba a esconderse entre las sábanas. Pero algo a punto de romperse, colocado más o menos a la altura de su pecho, le impulsó a dar un tímido paso hacia adelante. Cualquier cosa que pudiera decir le resultaba estúpida y sin sentido. Hermione seguía hipando, de espaldas a Ron, con la cabeza gacha, y cuadrando los hombros. Ella no contestó.  
>Un enorme nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Hermione dio un pequeño respingo cuando notó la mano de su amigo posarse con cautela en su hombro. Esa enorme y pesada manaza.<p>

Hermione se giró lentamente, secándose las lagrimas con la manga de la bata, para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada del pelirrojo durante unos segundos, luego, sin previo aviso le rodeó con sus brazos, hundió su cabeza en su pecho y rompió a llorar. Al principio Ron se quedó paralizado por la reacción de su amiga, totalmente congelado, con los brazos colgándole a ambos lados del cuerpo. Se podría decir que le costó unos segundos reaccionar y rodearle con sus brazos, al fin y al cabo era un Weasley, pero cuando lo hizo la estrechó con fuerza, colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza de su amiga, con sus grandes dedos entrelazados en su enredado cabello. Y así estuvieron durante un buen rato. Ella sollozando, con la nariz hundida en el cuello de su pijama, y él abrazándola con fuerza, asustado, notando como algo se quebraba en su interior, no pudiendo soportar verla así.

Se separaron al cabo, ella más tranquila, él todavía con un enorme nudo en el pecho.  
>Y el silencio se volvió un tanto incómodo.<p>

-Me has pringado el pijama.- Bromeó Ron consiguiendo el resultado que esperaba. Que su amiga esbozara una sonrisa, aunque fuera un tanto tímida y frágil.  
>Hermione se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo dela cocina y Ron, a su lado, hizo lo propio.<p>

-¿Puedo preguntarte que hacemos a las cuatro y media de la madrugada sentados en el suelo de la cocina?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo a su amiga. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro, acompañado por lo que quizás podría haber sido un atisbo de sonrisa.

-No podía dormir... siento haberte despertado.- Explicó ella.  
>-¿Despertado? No me has despertado. Yo... tampoco podía dormir... bajaba a por un vaso de leche, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.-<br>-¡Pero si podía escuchar tus ronquidos desde mi habitación!- Exclamó jovialmente Hermione.  
>-Los míos no, los de Harry. Es la primera vez que le he visto dormirse antes que yo, o simplemente dormirse, se ha pasado muchos días sin pegar ojo durante toda la noche. Y hoy no ha parado de roncar, pero claro, para una vez que consigue dormir un poco, no iba a ponerme quisquilloso...- Explicó Ron. - Y tú... bueno, ¿porqué llorabas? ¿Qué te pasa?- Consiguió decir finalmente Ron, maldiciendo su falta de tacto y experiencia para tratar esos temas.<p>

El rostro de Hermione volvió a ensombrecerse.  
>-No lo sé...- Dijo con un hilo de voz.- Supongo que nada. No es nada... o puede que sea todo, yo que sé...- Dijo con tono de fastidio. Hubo un prolongado silencio.- Estoy cansada Ron.-<br>-Vale, vamos a la cama entonces.- Dijo el chico haciendo amago de levantarse.  
>-No.- Le cortó ella.- No cansada físicamente, y no ahora, sino siempre. Ese cansancio que se acumula y te estruja las neuronas y te hace sentir como si hubieras caminado kilómetros soportando toneladas sobre tus hombros.- Hablaba despacio, con la voz estrangulada. Ron se fijó en lo mucho que movía la boca cuando hablaba, vocalizando a la perfección. Era algo que siempre le había echo gracia de su amiga, y un rasgo que últimamente encontraba... ¿adorable?- Y tengo miedo. -Prosiguió ella.-Tengo miedo a que mis padres se olviden de mi, y de que no me reconozcan después de que todo esto acabe, miedo a que les pueda pasar cualquier cosa...-La voz se le quebró y una lágrima resbaló lentamente por su mejilla, bordeando la nariz.- Odio ver salir a cualquier miembro de la orden por la puerta sin saber si volveré a verles. Y estoy harta de no poder disfrutar de los diecisiete años como cualquier persona normal por esta maldita guerra, salir por ahí o preocuparme por cosas tan estúpidas y absurdas como el amor. Estoy cansada.- A medida que las palabras iban saliendo de su boca, el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a deshacerse y la presión en el pecho disminuía. Se sentía bien. Sí, muy bien. Liberada.<p>

Ron a su lado se había vuelto a quedar petrificado y tragó grueso antes de decir:  
>-Es... es imposible sentir todo eso. Tu cerebro... explotaría.- Parecía muy convencido de lo que decía. Pero lo cierto era que él también se había sentido de una manera similar. Había sentido la presión, el cansancio y la impotencia. Pero siempre se había mantenido con fuerzas, sabiendo que lo más importante en aquel momento era apoyar a su amigo y seguir adelante con la misión. Pero ver a Hermione de aquel modo... aquello había sido demasiado. No era tan necio de pensar que su amiga no estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, cómo todo el mundo en aquellos tiempos, pero siempre la había visto luchar con fiereza, y mantenerse fuerte, y verla derrumbarse de aquel modo le sobrepasaba, de una manera afilada y brutal, justo ahí, en el pecho.<p>

Hermione entornó los ojos al escuchar la reacción de su amigo. De todos modos, ¿qué esperaba?  
>Era él. Ron Weasley. El pelirrojo despistado, holgazán y zoquete de siempre. Pero un zoquete que había terminado por gustarle. Mucho además. Y entonces Ron, de un arrebato que brotó de<br>vete-tú-a-saber-dónde cogió con ternura la mano de su amiga, y con la otra, secó con su dedo pulgar la lágrima que había resbalado antes por su pequeña naricita. Ella se quedó muy quieta, desconcertada por la delicadeza de su amigo, o quizás porque simplemente no quería moverse.  
>Él recorrió con su pulgar su mejilla, pasando por el pómulo hasta llegar a un mechón de pelo que colgaba, rebelde, para colocárselo detrás de su pequeña oreja. Y ninguno de los dos supo ni cómo ni a cuento de qué pasó, pero el caso es que él acercó su rostro muy despacio, casi con tortuosa lentitud, y sus labios se rozaron. Un pequeño y salado roce de labios. No dulce, sino salado. Los labios de Ron saborearon con amargura las lágrimas que habían ido a parar a la comisura de los labios de su amiga, lágrimas saladas. Pero la magia extinguió la magia. De pronto se escuchó un sonoro ¡plof! a unos pocos metros de ellos cuando Fred se apareció en medio de la cocina con aire sonriente. La sonrisa del gemelo se trasformó en un perfecto gesto de sorpresa cuando vio a su hermano y Hermione separarse con brusquedad el uno del otro, como si hubieran sido descubiertos en medio de una travesura , y una vez asimilada la idea, el gesto de Fred volvió a convertirse en una sonrisa, esta vez pícara y traviesa.<br>Ron estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y Hermione, estaba totalmente inmóvil intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado en unos pocos segundos.

-No sabía que os gustara madrugar.- Dejó caer Fred mientras se servía una taza de café.  
>-¿Qué... qué haces aquí?- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ron.<br>-¿Que qué hago aquí...? Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo...- Aludió el gemelo esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.- George y yo nos despertamos todos los días hacia las cinco para ir a Sortilegios Weasley. El Callejón Diagón no es un lugar demasiado seguro estos días y tenemos que pasar muchísimos controles de seguridad.- Explicó.  
>Ron miró el reloj de la cocina. Las cinco y media.<br>-Yo... yo voy a volver a la cama.- Mencionó Hermione con una mirada esquiva. Y dicho esto, se levanto, se sacudió la bata, y salió por la puerta sin atreverse a dirigirle una última mirada a Ron.  
>Mientras subía las escaleras, podía escuchar a Fred vacilando a su hermano, y supo que había echo una retirada a tiempo.<p>

Cuando se metió en la cama todavía podía sentir su corazón latir como una alocada bludger y como si millones de Plimpies revolotearan en su estómago. Pero también sabía que ahí se acababa todo. Que lo que fuera que hubiera habido entre ella y Ron esa noche, se olvidaría al día siguiente, cuando partieran hacia Rumanía, y volverían a la rutina, a la interminable búsqueda de los horrocruxes, y a aguantar la horrible presión de tener que salvar al maldito mundo. Y cuando tienes todo eso encima, poco tiempo queda para pensar en un tonto beso de madrugada.  
>Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensó que quizás, cuando todo aquello acabara, y Él cayera, podría volver a besar a Ron Weasley de la misma forma en que lo hizo aquella noche.<p> 


End file.
